fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan-bidextrous
Fan-bidextrous is episode 21b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Hank Mufflin *Lenny *Lupe *Duke *Fankylechum *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Hank, Duke Candi Milo as Lupe, Cher Plot The episode starts with Fanboy and Chum Chum reading a comic about Ambidexter, a hero who can battle with one hand and play with the other. Fanboy wished he had two arms like that guy, but he already does, which he doesn't believe. Chum Chum then introduces Fanboy to his own left arm, and Fanboy finally believes that he already has two arms. He then begins to use both arms for activities like eating cereal, brushing his teeth, and showering. Next day, there was a 10-minuter pop quiz, and Fanboy took care by using both arms to write Chum Chum's name and finishing the quiz very fast. So, he has fun, which ends him up as a three-stooge class clown. He does lots of things, like writing on the blackboard and arm-farting Beetoven's 5th symphony (Kyle likes that song). Later, Mr. Mufflin says he's going to unveil the new school statue tomorrow morning, and everyone but Fanboy decides to come. Fanboy stays up all night working with both arms. Next morning, at the statue's unveiling, Fanboy flies in with bird wings and surprises everyone. But he sneezes amd falls into Mr. Mufflin, who falls into the cement and becomes the statue with Fanboy on his head. Fanboy continues to talk about being three-stooges to "Statue" Mufflin as the episode ends. Gallery 'Title Card' Fb.jpg 4578889492_bb12fab92b.jpg 4578260343_00d3b22aee.jpg 4578260243_fd42a86aef.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *This marks the return of Fankylechum. *Second time Cher has a Texas accent, first was in "Fanboy A'Hoy!". *The title is a spoof on the phrase "ambidextrous". *This is the second time Kyle cried, but this time in joy. He cried happily when he heard Fanboy fart Beethoven's 5th Symphony, which is revealed to be his favorite song, even better in F-minor. The first time he cried was in "Chicken Pox". *Up until this episode, Fanboy thought he only had one arm. *At one point during the montage of Fanboy working on the prank, they reuse a few scenes of the main 3 constructing the collecter's case from "Fan vs. Wild". *When Fanboy is done his test, he begins humming a "Bah bah", similar to the theme song. *It's true not to disrupt someone else during a pop quiz, test, etc. *It is implied that, because of Fanboy's actions, he showers with his mask on. *Fanboy think he has two arms and one leg. *When Fanboy is done hitting Mr. Mufflin in the face with a pan, the music is the same as that at the end of "Brain Freeze". Goofs *Fanboy HAS been using his left hand for various things throughout the series up to now, such as Holding the top of his microphone stand in "Moppy Dearest", making a "walk on the moon" gesture in "The Janitor Strikes Back" and holding up his fingers meaning Chum Chum said "Toxic Teapot" twice in "Fanboyfriend". *At 13:56 when Fanboy's ambidextrous montage ends and the scene changes to the classroom, there is a serious animation error on Yo. For the whole time the class stares at Fanboy when he has fun with his hands, you can see that Yo's pigtails are sticking out straight instead of hanging down, which is impossible in real life. Then, when Hank gives Fanboy his pop quiz, Yo's pigtails are normal again. *When Fanboy says "Say 'Fanboy'!" His mouth doesn't move at all. *Kyle was seen writing with his right hand in this episode, but he was writing with his left hand in "The Janitor Strikes Back" and "I, Fanbot". So, he's implied to be ambidextrous. *At one point during the montage of Fanboy trying out the many things he can do, when he explains he can eat twice the cereal in half the time, his arms turn red as the buttons on the table. *When Lupe says " He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." The kids are laughing, but in the next shot they are immediately working on their quizzes again. *When Fanboy says "Chum Chum, that'll take forever the way you're doing it. Allow me" the lighting in the room is slightly darker. *When Fanboy is in the bathtub, he shampoos and conditions his mask instead of his hair. This is incorrect, as the whole point of the treatement is meant to go on your hair. *Near the end, when Chuggy gives a "Wah-wah", his mouth doesn't move at all. *It's never a good idea to write someone else's name with your writing (As we see Fanboy do it to Chum Chum's paper); this could give them a low grade. Also, finishing first might be rushing (As Fanboy does so), it would be better to take your time when writing. *Fanboy said "Cross the "I"...dot the "T"s" when really, it's "Dot the "I", cross the "T"s". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy